


Sugar Lips (Bunta Marui)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You watched your boyfriend as he played a practice match with Akaya. Yukimura sat beside you, overseeing practice. His mind, however, was focusing on more than just that. The team had gotten used to your presence on the court since you always waited on your boyfriend. You never disturbed practice, so Sanada and Yukimura had no problem with you watching.
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Sugar Lips (Bunta Marui)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,471 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Marui ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You watched your boyfriend as he played a practice match with Akaya. Yukimura sat beside you, overseeing practice. His mind, however, was focusing on more than just that. The team had gotten used to your presence on the court since you always waited on your boyfriend. You never disturbed practice, so Sanada and Yukimura had no problem with you watching.

Spending every afternoon with them for several months now, Yukimura had picked up on how you normally acted, making it easy for him to spot when something was amiss. You definitely had something on your mind and it worried him.

He called your name softly and offered you a smile when you moved your gaze to him. “Is everything alright?”

You smiled back, but it seemed a bit forced to him. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

His smile disappeared and he just stared at you, making you squirm uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. Yukimura did not like being lied to.

With a sigh, you slumped against the back of the bench. “I think… Bunta-kun is going to break up with me.”

He was shocked at the confession. “Why would you think something like that?”

“He won’t kiss me…” You mumbled, feeling slightly childish at the admission. “We’ve been dating for over six months. Surely that warrants a kiss or two.”

“I see. Have you talked to him about this?”

“Of course not!” Pink dusted your cheeks. The truth was, you were afraid to ask in case he rejected you. How awkward would that be?

Yukimura patted your shoulder as if he could sense your fears. “If there’s a problem in the relationship, the only way to solve it is by talking it over. Otherwise, it will go unsolved and can drive a wedge between you.”

He was right, you knew that, but it was easier said than done. You had fallen in love with Marui – your first and only. You weren’t so much of a dreamer that you expected to be with him until the day you died, but you did want to be with him for more than just six months. What if he really did want to break up with you but didn’t know how? If you brought it up, he might just go forward and say it.

On the other hand, did you really want to date someone that didn’t want to be with you? You knew that was a bad situation for both of you, so you decided to confront him after practice ended.

As time passed by, however, your confidence began to waver. What if it was because of you that he didn’t want to share a kiss? Did your breath smell bad? Did the thought of kissing you disgust him?

You shook your head with a groan, hoping to get rid of those negative thoughts. Just what was this boy doing to you? You had never been overly confident, but you rarely doubted yourself. Yet, when it came to Marui, your mind always snapped to negativity about yourself.

“You okay, bubblegum?”

You jumped when Marui’s voice reached your ears. The usual tired smile he gave you after practice had been replaced by a frown, his brow furrowed in worry. Seeing him make that kind of expression made your heart hurt, especially knowing that you were the cause of it.

Another forced smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you done with practice?”

He nodded, still regarding you with worry. He knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure if he should press it or not. “I’m gonna go get changed and then we can leave, okay? I won’t take long.”

You watched as he walked towards the locker room. You were so nervous, you were starting to shake lightly. You were thinking about chickening out, but then you caught Yukimura’s gaze from across the court. At first glance, it looked like a simple encouraging smile, but nothing was ever simple with Rikkai’s buchou. No, the underlying meaning was clear – _if you don’t say something, I will_.

After all, Yukimura didn’t appreciate drama in his tennis club.

You swallowed hard and quickly looked away. How could a middle school boy be so damn terrifying? You had no clue, but you didn’t intend to get on his bad side.

Marui appeared a few moments later, dressed in his uniform with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. “Ready?”

You glanced at Yukimura again, catching the twitch of his lips, before standing up. “Y-Yeah. Let’s go.”

The two of you walked in silence to the gate. Marui was staring at you, looking away only for a second long enough to make sure he wasn’t going to face plant a pole before looking back. You were very much aware of his stare and it was making you more nervous than before.

Suddenly you stopped, making him do the same. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, calling upon all of the courage you had within your body. “We need to talk, Bunta-kun.”

His body went rigid and he nearly swallowed his gun. He was sure that was the line said before the girl breaks up with the guy. At least, that’s how it always happened in all those romance movies that Yagyuu watches. “A-About what?”

“Us. About us.” Your nervousness began to change, swirling, and mixing to form frustration. “Why won’t you kiss me, Bunta?”

His cheeks dusted as he stared at you with wide violet eyes. “W-What are you talking about, bubblegum?”

“We’ve been together for half a year, now, and you haven’t kissed me a single time!” You cried in frustration, running your hand through your hair. “I even try kissing you and you always pull away and make some excuse to leave the room. If you don’t want to kiss me, just say so! If you want to break up… just tell me the truth!”

“What, no!” He quickly snapped out of his frozen state when the words ‘break up’ reached his ears. He grabbed you by the shoulders, staring into your eyes with an intensity you’ve never seen from him before. “I never want to break up with you. I love you!”

“Then why?” You muttered, feeling your eyes sting. No, you refused to cry.

Marui remained silent, thinking carefully about his words. He squeezed your shoulders tightly before tugging your body to his, his arms wrapping around your upper and lower back to secure you to his frame. You didn’t fight back, simply resting your face in the crook of his neck.

“Listen to me, bubblegum. I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was such a big deal to you. I didn’t realize that I was hurting you.” He bit his lip before continuing. “I haven’t kissed you because… I figured you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Why would you think that?” You muttered, hands grasping the white shirt he wore.

He sighed heavily, pushing you back just far enough that he could rest his forehead against your own. He noticed how glassy your eyes had become and it made him feel even worse than he already did. “I know how much you hate sweets. You can barely drink sweet tea! I know that if I kiss you, you’ll only be able to taste the sweets that I eat all day. I thought… I thought that would disgust you.”

“You’re the biggest idiot in the world, Marui Bunta.”

He scowled at the insult but felt his heart lighten when he saw your smile – this time it was genuine, not forced. “You really thought I was going to break up with you, _idiot_.”

“We’re both idiots.” You concluded.

“We’re perfect for each other. A perfect idiot couple~” He agreed with a grin. Before you could respond, his hand gently grabbed the back of your neck and pulled your lips to his own. It was everything you had imagined and more. His lips were plump and soft and seemed to meld against yours like two pieces of a puzzle. He tasted sweet, of course, but it wasn’t overpowering like the sweets he usually consumed. Above all else, you could feel the love he felt for you through his lips, how sorry he felt for taking so long to do this.

Marui pulled away with a smile, connecting your foreheads once more. “I promise to kiss you every day, so don’t be sad anymore, bubblegum.”

And he kept that promise tenfold. From that day forward, he greeted you with a kiss when he came to pick you up; he kissed you farewell when you went your separate ways to class; he kissed you before practice – for luck, he’d say; he kissed you after practice ended before going to change; and, finally, he kissed you one last time before he dropped you off at your house.

You honestly couldn’t be happier.

* * *


End file.
